


That was Unexpected

by Katherino



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gay Jokes, I Wrote This For Fun, I love this book, I'm not sorry, M/M, spongebob references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherino/pseuds/Katherino
Summary: Martin’s Brother isn’t the only gay in the family





	

**Author's Note:**

> This starts during gender bender day and branches off into it’s own little thing from there.

I walk my gay ass out of English with Abby at my side, I try to keep up a conversation with her as I make an attempt to increase our speed. I don’t know why Martin wearing a cheerleading uniform for gender bender makes me so uncomfortable, I just know I want to be as far away from him as possible right now.

But since I’m with Abby and I still haven’t really managed to hold up my end of the bargain, or rather, blackmail, Martin strolls up on my right side. Seeing his legs sticking out from that skirt gives me the willies and I move closer to Abby to create more space.

“Hey Spier, can we talk over there?” he asks as he points toward a small corner in the hallway where the wave of students isn't walking. “It’ll just take a sec, then you can get back to whatever.” 

I sigh and follow him to the unoccupied space, what does monkey’s asshole need now? Is he going to harass me again, threatening to expose my sexual identity and the existence of Blue? He could ruin everything if he posts those emails, I would have to crawl into a hole and just stay there the rest of my life.

Once we are away from everyone else, he turns to face me. “Look, I think it would be in both of our best interests if we speed this process up a little.”

That means it’s time for me to do what he says or he’ll do the job. I give my head a mental slap once again for allowing myself to get into this situation. Isn’t one of the first rules of being a closeted gay to not leave your secret gay emails to your secret gay lover open on a school computer? Man, I’m really bad at being gay.

“What do you mean?” I try to sound like I’m bored. I mean there are so many better things I could be doing. I wish I was anywhere but here with Martin in that really short skirt and those gross legs. 

“I mean we should have a get-together, you, me, and Abby. Tell her that we’re all gonna hang at my place this Friday. And Simon? If she can’t come, you should just come over anyway.” He puts his hands on each my shoulders, I think this is some sort of intimidation tactic. If it is, it’s working.

“Y-yeah, I’ll see if she can come.” Did I just fucking stutter? I never stutter like that. God now Martin probably thinks I’m a-fucking-fraid of him or something. If I’m ever do come out, I don’t wanna be a weak gay. Weak gays have inferior genes and deserve to die.

~*~*~*~  
When Friday rolls around, I wish I hadn’t agreed to hang out with Martin. How could I forget the homecoming gayme was this Friday? Of course Abby can’t come, she’s a cheerleader. She can’t exactly skip out on one of the biggest gaymes of the year.

I can’t get out of it, though. Adderall still has my gay emails, and I would rather die than have him out me in front of the entire school. Guess I’m stuck in hell for the evening.

Despite my being gay, I ring the doorbell. I hear shuffling coming from inside before someone answers.

I come face to face with the bane of my existence.

“Nice to see ya Spier, and sorry about the whole homecoming thing. I should really know more about the girl I’m crushing on, huh?”

I stare at him in annoyance, there’s no reason we should be hanging out. I mean, I’m gay. What were we even gonna do?

“Why don’t you come one in? My parents are out on a date night, but they left me some money for pizza.” He moves to the side of the doorway and gestures for me to come inside.

I make my way to the living room and sit down on the couch, Martin starts to join me but slips and tumbles to the floor, what a nerd.

“Hey, can you help me up? I think I twisted my ankle.” I sigh at his words, it couldn’t be that bad.

I walk towards where Martin is laying on the floor, but before I can get to him I find myself in his same conditions and falling on the floor.

On top of him.

I get the same anxious feeling that I had on Tuesday. There are also feelings of betrayal, how could I be here, now, when Blue was probably at the football gayme thinking of me? I had to get out of this situation, I just had to.

Sadly, Martin didn’t give me the chance, he connected our lips. I start to kiss back before I truly can grasp the situation.

Once I do, I pull back. Martin stares at me in confusion, what would Blue think if he was here right now? But then I realize;

Blue isn’t here right now.

It’s not like Blue and I are dating or anything, and it would be nice to be allowed my gay dreams just once……

“Bro?” Martin interrupts my thoughts, and I lunge at him. Starting to kiss him again before I can think about it much more.

He starts to caress my sides as we embrace. I let a soft whine escape my throat as our tongues collide. I begin to pull away again, I move toward Martin’s ear and whisper:

“No homo?”

He chuckles before leaning into my ear. “Yes homo,” he says.

Instead of returning to kissing, I decide it is time to take care of the demanding bulges in both of our pants. Martin seems to have the same idea and begins to take off his clothes, the pain in his ankle long forgotten.

Once we are both good, gay, and naked, we go to sit on the couch. I see that Martin has a sizeable cock of 17 inches, how the fuck does he keep it in his pants? Actually?

He gives me a once over as well, I blush. I really thought this situation would happen with Blue, not the guy blackmailing me. 

“Y-you’re stunning,” he says. That only makes me blush more. I can’t even look at him now….

I gasp as he takes hold of my cock, his fingers grazing over it with nerves and inexperience. I do the same to him, trying to appear more confident as I firmly grasp it. He lets out a cry of desire and I have an urge to go faster. His hips thrust into my hand as he gets more comfortable, letting myself enter into a world of ecstasy.

I start to close my eyes as we both get closer, focusing on the sound of Martin’s moans. I can’t believe this is Martin fucking Addison, the class clown who would sell himself down the river for a laugh. I’ve hated this guy the past few weeks and now he’s giving me a handjob.

His thumb flicks over my slit and I let out another ecstatic moan. At this point ALL the precum is coming out of our dicks, the real stuff is on its way.

“Oh, god Simon,” Martin pants.

“Yeah,” is all I could think of in response.

“I-I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Neither can I.”

Both of our paces increase to the max, as if it is a competition to see who comes first. I feel my senses overload and my muscles tense with the sensation of release. I hear a Martin reach his high as well, cum spurting all over his torso.  
Once our breathing returns to normal, Martin turns to me and speaks. 

“Um… so what do we do now-” he’s cut off by the sound of a garage door opening.

His parents are home.

We both race to put on our clothes, Martin rushes me to the back of the house and tells me to leave through the kitchen window “Your house isn’t far from here, right? Just walk and you’ll be home soon. I’ll take care of stuff here.” 

I wiggle through the window as fast as I can, jumping the Addison’s back fence to finish making my escape.

Once I am a good few blocks away and going in the direction of my house, I take the time to think about the Martin Addison I met tonight. The version of Martin Addison I like.


End file.
